Avengers: Genesis War
by FosterStinson
Summary: In a very different reality where Capt. America is Steve's arrogant grandson, Rex, Hawkeye is a woman named Clara Barton, War Machine is half-man half-machine, Jane Foster is Lady Sif, Jessica Drew is Tony Stark's secretary and in a relationship with Carol Danvers, and much more, the return of the previously-thought-to-be-dead Loki brings nothing but trouble for the heroes
1. The Meeting More Important than a Model

"This'd better be good, Stark, I cancelled a date with a model for this." Says Captain America as he swaggers into the meeting room, taking his usual seat and placing his feet atop the table. The room was only occupied by Captain America's fellow Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Giant-Man, and Bruce Banner. Their other teammates were nowhere to be seen.

"I promise, Rex, what I have to tell you is more important than any model." Replies an already annoyed Iron Man.

"Doubt it." Mutters Captain America under his breath.

"Why did you call the meeting, Tony?" asked Giant-Man, attempting to get back on task.

"Glad you asked, Hank. Despite what Director Coulson and his team have been telling us, JARVIS's scanners have detected an energy source extremely similar to the one that was emitting from Loki's staff."

"Impossible." Interjects Thor. "Loki was destroyed, I saw it with my own eyes."

"I know Thor, believe me. But I didn't say it _was_ Loki, I said it was similar. The one from Loki's staff had more of a mental vibe, while this energy source seems to be altering the very reality around it. I went to Phil with this as soon as I found out, and he sent Carol and Rhodey to investigate."

"Shouldn't we have sent a little more than just the two of them?" asks Bruce Banner. "If the energy source is hostile I don't know if they'd be able to hold their own. Yeah, they're powerful, but the whole team was barely able to defeat Loki last time, even with the Hulk."

"Are you bragging about the Hulk, Banner?" asks Captain America.

"No, all I'm saying is that the Hulk is the most powerful Avenger." Thor huffs in disagreement. "And if he couldn't take down Loki, neither could they."

"How many times do I have to say this isn't Loki?" asks Tony.

"Could we please stay on topic here?" asks Giant-Man.

"Thank you, Hank." Says Iron Man.

"Where are the others?" asked Rex.

"What the hell happened to staying on topic?"

"It's a valid question!" he argues. "If we all have to be here for something this important, why don't they?"

"Fine, Rex! Fine! I called Hawkeye, and I called Janet, and I called Jane the same time I called the rest of you, but since Captain America wants something, everything needs to stop until he gets it." Shouts an aggravated Iron Man.

"That's the way I see it. Glad we're finally on the same page." Says a smug Captain America.

Iron Man gets up and begins walking towards Rex, fully ready to fight him, but both Giant-Man and Bruce get up to hold Tony back. Thankfully, just at that moment the girls walked in.

"Sorry we're late." Says Hawkeye. "We got held up at lunch."

"Women." Mutters Cap disdainfully.

"What was that?" asked Sif, as she leaned closer towards Cap, making her sword very visible.

"I said, _women_." Says Cap, leaning in even closer to Sif. In the next second he was on the ground with his cheek throbbing. He gets up to retaliate, but everyone pauses as Iron Man takes off his helmet and walks to the wall. A scanner takes his retinal scan and opens a secret hatch in the wall, revealing a whole stash of alcohol. Tony grabs a bottle and begins to drink it.

"Tony…" says a concerned Bruce as he and Hank walk towards their friend.

Tony continues to drink his beer before placing the rest of it on the table. He sits down and says "You all need to get it together. If we can't even handle each other how are we supposed to handle a threat like this?"

"What threat?" asked Wasp.

"Oh, that's right! You three were too busy at _lunch_ to attend a fucking mandatory meeting so you missed the exact reason I _called_ this meeting! There's an energy source similar to Loki and War Machine and Captain Marvel were sent to investigate it." He finishes his beer and throws the can into a trash can, which incinerates it then powers off. "Now, we need to be prepared in case it turns out to be hostile. Understand?"

Lady Sif, Wasp, and Hawkeye all nod their heads simultaneously, not wanting to upset Tony even further.

After about a minute of awkward silence, War Machine crashed through the ceiling and landed on the meeting table.

"Rhodey! What happened?!" asked Tony.

With a fainted breath, War Machine said "Loki… was there… he's alive…"


	2. Panic at the Helicarrier

Thor's eyes widened in alarm to War Machine's news. "Where is he now, Colonel?"

"He's on the move, he's coming here… he's still got Caro-"

War Machine was interrupted by Captain Marvel crashing through the ceiling and landing next to him. The Helicarrier was then blasted many times by Loki's attacks.

"I will deal with my brother, the rest of you assist with the Helicarrier." Says Thor, flying out of the whole in the ceiling. "I can't let him go after Loki alone!" shouts Iron Man before putting on his helmet and flying after him.

"Iron Man, wait!" shouted Sif, but it was useless, he was already gone.

Captain Marvel gets back up, not as harmed as Rhodey, and ready for more battle. "What's going on?" she asked. "The Helicarrier is going down." Says Sif.

Carol's eyes then widen as she realizes what she has to do. She then leaves Sif alone with Rhodey's unconscious body, as everyone else had already evacuated the secure the vessel, aside from Bruce and Rex, who were attempting to salvage what was left of Tony's weaponry stored in the meeting room. Sif decided they could handle this, and ran after Carol.

"What are you waiting for Banner, Hulk up!" shouted Rex as they tore through the rubble.

"You know I can't control my transformations!" shouted Bruce.

"Well let's change that!" shouts Rex as he punches Bruce in the face.

Elsewhere, Sif catches up with Carol. "Carol, what in Muspelheim are you doing?!"

"The Helicarrier is falling out of the sky! I need to get Jessica to safety!"

"I can do that, we need you to seal the holes in the hull!"

"Get Rhodey to do it! I can't abandon her!"

"Rhodes is unconscious! You're the only one who can save the Helicarrier, but you're _not_ the only one who can save Jessica!"

Carol realized Sif was right. She sighed. "Fine, but I'm trusting you here! Don't let me down! Save her!"

"I promise on my life she will come to no harm."

"Thank you."

And with that, Carol flew back to the meeting room to seal the hole, but what she found was much worse than what she expected. Bruce had completely hulked out, and had just punched Captain America out of the hole.

"Hulk! Calm down!" shouted Carol, but he wasn't interested. He grabbed her foot and slammed her into the wall, then followed Rex through the hole. Since that was where she needed to go anyways, Carol followed him.

Miles out, Thor and Iron Man finally reach the growing fissure in the ocean. And from it emerges Loki's head, followed by the rest of his godlike body, wielding his same scepter, but this time it is inhabited by a yellow glow instead of blue.

"Hello brother. You're looking… heroic." Says the corrupt god in his deep, seductive voice.

"He acts like I'm not even here." Says Tony, faking offense. He then blasts his tachyon laser at Loki, which he stops by holding his hand up. He then redirects the energy back at Iron Man, knocking him into the water.

Thor then screams "For Midgard!" as he rockets towards Loki, who easily swipes him the side. "You let your emotions get in the way brother. Pathetic."

"How is it even possible that you are here, brother? I saw you turn to ashes! I watched you die at the hands of our brother! I killed him to avenge you!"

"Hmph. _He_ had different plans for me." Replies a bored Loki.

"Who?!"

"That is none of your concern. I care not of the struggles you have face in my absence, but I have more important matters to attend to at the moment." He then forces Thor into the ocean as he continues to walk on air towards the Helicarrier.

After having barely sealed the holes, Carol was keeping Hulk at bay while Captain America gained access to a jet pack to attack Loki.

"Rex! What are you doing?!" shouted Carol.

"We can't save this tin can! If I'm going on, I'm going out fighting!" he shouted this, just as Carol saw Thor collide with the water.

"No!" she shouted, abandoning her battle against the Hulk to save her teammates. She first found Iron Man sinking to the bottom, as his arc reactor was flickering. She scooped him up and returned him to the Helicarrier, yelling at Hulk and Captain America to keep him safe, ignoring the previous conflict between the two.

She then returned to the ocean, passing Loki, who was not her main concern at the moment, and dived down, chasing after Thor, who had dropped his hammer. But the hammer wasn't her main concern. He was sinking fast, but she knew she could hold her breath long enough to save him. After returning him to the Helicarrier, she went back for the hammer, already getting tired. She swam as deep as she could until she hit the ocean floor, where she found Thor's hammer. She had previously declined any offers to attempt to lift it, but now was the time to find out. She grasped the hammer as tightly as she possibly could, lifting with all her might. Her feet shattered the ground beneath her, shaking the world. However, she was able to lift it, with much difficulty, and she catapulted herself to the surface, just before blacking out from lack of oxygen. She landed on the Helicarrier, taking several deep breaths. Now on the surface, she seemed to be no longer able to lift Mjolnir.

Thor took notice of his hammer's return, and summoned it into his hand. He joined his comrades Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, and Captain Marvel in standing off Loki before he could enter the Helicarrier, where their allies resided.

Loki smirked.

"What pleases you brother?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that the potentially most dangerous Avengers are all facing me, completely powerless compared to what I have acquired." Chuckled the god of mischief.

"You bluff! You cannot possibly defeat us!" shouts Thor.

"History says otherwise, brother." Responds Loki, holding his scepter out towards them. Expecting a laser to be blasted at them, they ducked down, which was just what Loki was hoping for. He opened a yellow portal beneath the five of them, sucking them in and flushing them down no matter how much they resisted. The Hulk had attempted to jump out, but the suction of the portal was too much, and even he vanished into it. Satisfied, Loki closed the portal.

"Five down. He'll be quite pleased."


	3. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Captain Marvel, and Thor felt like they'd been stuck in that portal forever, but when it finally opened they were dropped into a clearing in the middle of a forest none of them had ever seen before. The first thing any of them did was Hulk, roaring at the sky, which turned out to be a very bad idea. Before he could even finish, armed forces emerged from the trees and shouted at them to put their hands up, which they all did. These men weren't any sort of military unit, they were dressed like scavengers, and a lot of them seemed extremely damaged. Hoping to avoid a fight, Iron Man sends out an EMP, which powers down all of their weapons.

"Now, I don't know who any of you are, but-"

"But we know who you are." Says the voice of a man who has yet to enter the clearing. "You're imposters." As he finishes his statement, he steps out of the trees revealing a man in a tattered Captain America uniform.

"Oh and just who the hell do you think you are?" asked an angry Rex.

"I'm Captain America. The _real_ Captain America." He says, taking off his helmet, revealing Steve Rogers.

Rex takes a step back in disbelief. "Grandpa?"

"What?"

"Hulk tired of this!" shouted Hulk, about to get into a fight.

"Hulk, wait! These men aren't our enemies! As far as I can tell." Says Captain Marvel, the last part under her breath, attempting to keep Hulk under control. Hulk then snorted and crossed his arms.

Ignoring what was going on behind him, Rex walked towards the other Captain America in awe. "You're Steve Rogers. But Steve Rogers can barely walk without a cane, this doesn't make any sense!"

"You're telling me. Until we get this sorted out, you're all coming with us."

"What, as your prisoners?" asks Iron Man.

"That remains to be seen." Replies Steve, already beginning to walk ahead of them.

After they had all gotten out of the woods and arrived at a large abandoned complex, filled with what used to be torture equipment.

"What is this place?" asked Captain Marvel.

"It used to be a Weapon X facility. But now it's our home base, since both Avengers Mansion and Stark Tower were blown to bits by Thanos." Replies Captain America.

"Who is this Thanos you speak of, Captain?" asks Thor.

"He's the reason we're living like this. He came to our world with a weapon called the Infinity Gauntlet. None of us could stop him, no matter how hard we tried. And one by one Thanos eliminated everyone who opposed him. Now there's only a small amount of us left who dare to oppose him."

"And what's the Infinity Gauntlet?" asks Iron Man.

"We'll cover that in a second. First, there's some people you need to meet."

Captain America leads them to a room covered by curtains. He tells them to wait outside. They can hear him from inside saying he has found something interesting. He tells them to come inside and what they see is shocking.

"Fury?!" asked Iron Man, seeing the man who assembled their team confined to a wheelchair.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke? I watched Tony Stark die, who the fuck is this poser?" asked Fury.

"Look," interjected Captain Marvel, "I'm thinking we've got to be from some sort of alternate reality, and Loki transported us here."

"Did you say alternate reality?" asked someone else in the room who they didn't recognize.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it was the reality stone." He suggested to Fury and Cap.

"We'll deal with that later. For now, it's time for some introduction. This is my team, what's left of the Avengers. This is Jake Robinson, the Ghost Rider." Says Cap, motioning to the man who just spoke.

"What happened to Johnny Blaze?" asked Rex.

"Mephisto took him. I stepped up after we all realized he was gone." Replied Jake.

"You've already met Fury, but this is Peter Parker-"

"It's Spider-Man. Peter Parker died a long time ago." Interjected Spider-Man, earning surprised looks from all five of the newly arrived heroes.

"This is Kurt Wagner, he goes by Nightcrawler."

Nightcrawler silently nods his head at them, clearly not one for conversation.

"And here we've got Clint Barton, the greatest archer in the world. He goes by Hawkeye."

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure." Replies Clint.

"Wait, that's Hawkeye?" asked Rex.

Clint nods, confused as to why he's asking.

"Where we come from, Hawkeye's a girl."

This statement clearly made Clint uncomfortable, and things were awkwardly silent for a second, before the final hero needing introduction walked in. But she didn't need any introduction, as Carol Danvers was now standing face-to-face with herself.


End file.
